Execution
If an enemy is knocked down, the player can perform an execution move which will kill the downed enemy and grant extra points for the kill. Non-scripted Executions Enemies can be knocked down in one of two states. They either can be knocked flat on their back ("starfished") or knocked into a wall ("slumped"). Enemies propped up by a wall can be executed by the player's foot or hitting them with a melee weapon. Enemies knocked flat on their back are vulnerable to all possible execution moves. A knocked down enemy will only stay knocked down for a few seconds before getting back up and attempting to find a weapon. Enemies may be knocked down by: * Being hit by a door (without Jacket wearing the Don Juan Mask) * Being hit by a non-lethal thrown weapon, whether the weapon comes from the player or has come from another enemy does not matter. * Being punched with fists, the briefcase or the drill. Thugs cannot be executed without Hotline Miami 2's killing punches perk (Dallas, Tony, Dirty Hands). Dodgers can only be executed in the Hotline Miami 2 level Release. Executions done with a weapon (provided that weapon can execute) will give a base amount of 1000 points plus any extra points the weapon provides. See the particular weapon's page for details about the exact amounts. An execution using only fists will give 600 points. Unfortunately, while players are performing an execution, they can still be killed by gunfire, melee-equipped enemies and dogs. This immunity from firearms can be abused in the original version by purposely not completing a multi-hit execution, to make enemies waste all their ammunition; effectively making them nearly harmless. Another form of execution takes place when wielding a one-handed weapon (Double Barrel, Uzi, Silenced Pistol,Skorpion, Magnum, MP5); instead of mounting and eliminating the enemy instantly, Jacket grabs him and uses him as a human shield. Upon pressing the execution key a second time, Jacket snaps the enemy's neck and discards them. While it provides immunity to gunfire, Jacket is still vulnerable to melee-equipped enemies and dogs while holding a human shield, as well as attacks from behind, limiting its usefulness. Normal execution rules also still apply - this will only work on mobsters and police. Taking a human shield will grant the Nigel Lowrie achievement. A third form of execution takes place when pressing the execution key while standing close enough to an unarmed enemy (only mobsters and police are vulnerable to this). Upon pressing the execution key, Jacket tears out the enemy's throat, and drops them. This execution is only possible once an enemy has already been knocked down and gets back up, and only works on enemies who have no weapons, limiting its usefulness. This execution is can only be performed by Jacket. Scripted Executions The player can only perform scripted execution moves upon certain enemies, mostly bosses. These enemies can only be taken down in one fashion and the execution is always the same, regardless of weapon held. Hotline Miami Scripted Executions In Hotline Miami, the following scripted executions can be performed on: Bum Depending on how he is executed, Jacket will either bash his head repeatedly against the ground or bust his head apart with a single blow from the baseball bat. It is impossible to kill the Bum with the baseball bat while he is stood up, so executing him is required. Producer After the Producer is shot down three times with a shotgun (likely due to a bullet proof vest), Jacket finishes him off by brutally gouging his eyes out with his thumbs. Biker Despite taking two blows to the head by a golf club, Biker will attempt to crawl away from Jacket, who then approaches him and swipes Biker's head apart in a single blow with his golf club. The implication that Jacket was "reliving" the events of his murders in a coma before remembering being shot by Richter casts this execution as unreliably narrated. In the second game, Biker returns on two seperate occasions (once in First Trial and again in Hank's Bar) with a grotesque scar on his face, implying that Jacket did hit him across the face with the golf club, but did not finish him off. Van Driver After Jacket kills off all of the remaining mobsters coming from the van, the molotov-throwing Van Driver crawls out and surrenders. In response, Jacket performs an execution where several time skips happen, cutting from Jacket bashing the Van Driver's head into the ground, to breaking several of his bones and finally to setting his body on fire. Richter (optional/non-canon) Richter is the first character in the series that gives the player the option to execute him or spare him. After Jacket massacres all of the police officers in the police station, Jacket can either shoot or hit Richter (this process is required). After Richter tells Jacket on info concerning 50 Blessings, Jacket has the choice to spare him or kill him. If the latter is chosen, Jacket will strangle Richter to death. Compared with the events of the second game however, it is likely that sparing Richter is the canon choice. The Club Manager As the last living person in The Golden Truckstop, The Club Manager attempts to bargain for his life and gives out the address of the boss of the Russian Mafia. Jacket denies sparing him, and proceeds to beat him to a bloody pulp, smashing both of his fists into his face and crushing his skull. The Bodyguard Upon throwing the trophy at The Bodyguard in Showdown, she will be knocked over and will never get back up again. Jacket will attempt to kill her, briefly bashing her head a few times into the floor in the ensuing struggle. After pushing Jacket off, she will attempt to crawl away, but attempting to execute her again will finish her off for good, which Jacket does by slamming her face into the floor multiple times. The Grandfather After killing The Father, Jacket comes across The Grandfather on the top floor of the mansion, armed with a gun. The Grandfather calmly accepts his fate, claiming that he has done many horrible things. Jacket shoots the defenseless old man in the head without hesitation. Jacket From an alternative perspective, Jacket loses the fight against Biker. He receives a heavy wound from the Biker's cleaverand falls to his knees. Biker then kicks Jacket down and crushes his head with his foot. Jacket is seen alive at a court trial in 1991, casting this execution as unreliable rationalization of the fight on Biker's part. However, if Biker's facial scar is an indication, it's possible Biker did actually wound Jacket with his cleaver and that Jacket sports a similar scar on his torso. The Janitors (optional/non-canon) After Biker either fishes out the true answers of 50 Blessings from The Janitors, or doesn't find out anything at all, the player can choose to kill them or spare them. If the player chooses to kill them, the first janitor to be killed will always be Dennis (the blonde janitor). Biker will gut Dennis open with his cleaver, letting out a last dying cough before his intestines gruesomely spill out of his body. Biker will then kill Jonatan (the brown-haired janitor) by lodging his cleaver deep into his neck. As they are seen meeting Richter whilst he is in prison, it seems as though that sparing them is the canon choice. Scripted Execution Gallery for Hotline Miami Jacket executes the Bum normally. Jacket executes the Bum with a Baseball Bat. Jacket gouges the Producer's eyes out. Jacket executes the Biker. Jacket bashes the Van Driver's head into the ground. Jacket breaks the Van Driver's arm. Jacket prepares to set the Van Driver on fire. The Van Driver's burning corpse. Jacket strangles Richter to death. Jacket beats up The Club Manager. Jacket crushes The Club Manager's skull. Jacket executes The Bodyguard. Jacket shoots The Grandfather. Biker executes Jacket. Dennis' death. Biker executes Jonatan. Add a photo to this gallery Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Scripted Executions In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, the following scripted executions can be performed on: Rachael Ward (survives) After The Pig Butcher (portrayed by Martin Brown) kills off all of the teenagers in the building, including The Girl's (played by Rachael Ward) boyfriend, she is then wounded by The Pig Butcher and raped. Rouven Blankenfeld cuts the scene before anything graphic happens. The Girl survives the rape. Interrogator Attempting to interrogate Martin Brown (still portraying The Pig Butcher), the Interrogator is discouraged due to the masked-murderer's insanity and talks to his colleague on the other side of the door in the interrogation room. Martin suddenly jumps out of his seat and puts his mask on, answering the pink phone, which persuades Martin to kill him. Martin then sneaks up behind the Interrogator and snaps his neck before massacring his way through the police station. SWAT Chief During Martin's massacre on the police station, the SWAT Chief is knocked down by him. Martin then pins the SWAT Chief down and decapitates him by pulling his head off with his bare hands. VIP Guard Evan Wright attempts to enter a casino to talk to Petrov about the masked-vigilante killings. The VIP Guard denies him entrance, to which he retaliates by knocking him down. Evan then beats the VIP Guard up, realizing in shock that he has killed him by accident. Evan then comically attempts to revive him via CPR, but fails to revive him and begins to make his way through the casino. The Henchman After killing everyone in a drug den, The Fans surround The Henchman, who is incredibly intoxicated on the brand newdrug product produced by the Russian Mafia. The Henchman talks about how he quit his job, before being pulled off his couch and onto the coffee table by Ash. Corey then deals a heavy blow to The Henchman's face with a lead pipe, damaging his eye heavily. The Henchman calmly pleas for his life before getting his crotch stomped on by Alex, his hand crushed by Mark and Corey finishes The Henchman off with three separate blows to the head with her lead pipe. Tony The aftermath of Death Wish and Apocalypse occur, where Manny Pardo interrupts a SWAT raid and finds Tony holding himself inside a small room alongside the dead bodies of Mark and Corey. Tony pleas to be taken under arrest and that he has given up. But Manny shoots Tony in the face with his police-issued revolver. Gang Leader (optional) Executing the Gang Leader is entirely optional, and can be simply taken out with normal attacks, where it would be non-lethal or lethal. As Evan comes across the Gang Leader in an vacant subway filled with gangs, the player can optionally choose to knock him over by throwing a weapon at him. If the player chooses to take the non-lethal style, Evan will knock the Gang Leader out with his own pipe, bruising his face. If the player initiates Evan's Rage Mode, then he will smash the Gang Leader's head apart with three blows to his face with the pipe. For some reason, regardless of whether the player initiates Evan's Rage Mod or not, executing the Gang Leader will always count as a kill, judging by the screen's borders glowing red upon executing him. Scripted Execution Gallery for Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Martin Brown rapes Rachael Ward. Martin Brown snaps the Interrogator's neck. Martin Brown decapitates the SWAT Chief. The SWAT Chief's corpse. Evan Wright attempts to revive the VIP Guard after killing him. The Fans kill The Henchman. Manny Pardo shoots Tony. Evan Wright knocks the Gang Leader out. Evan Wright executes the Gang Leader.